Mon ancienne vie
by Titoone
Summary: Venez découvrir la nouvelle vie de Jenna Hamillton ! Entre douleur, amour, amitié, colère, Jenna fera face à sa nouvelle vie ! T pour mot familier


Bonjour tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fiction sur la série que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps "Awkwards". J'ai beaucoup aimé cette série et j'ai décidé de faire ma propre fiction car il y en a très peu. Le couple Matty/Jenna me plait énormément malgré les choix ou le comportement de Jenna.

Je me suis inspirée de quelques épisodes de la série pour cela et j'ai donc le plaisir de la publier. J'espère que cela vous plaira alors, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! :)

Cette fiction peut-être considérée comme un one shot ou aussi une histoire que je peux continuer avec d'autres chapitres. Si l'histoire vous intéresse dites le moi car j'ai pleins d'autres idées pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

T

* * *

Mon ancienne vie - musique: You could be happy de Snow PATROL

Il y a deux ans de cela, j'habitais ici, en Amérique et j'avais une vie « normale » pour une adolescente de mon âge. J'avais fait mon entré à Palos Hill, un lycée qui m'avez fait découvrir de nouveaux amis notamment Jake Rosati devenu mon meilleur ami, retrouver mes anciennes amies Tamarra et Ming, rencontrer des garces du nom de Saddie Saxton et Eva, et surtout, j'avais rencontré le grand Amour…Bon ok mon premier amour du moins, Matty McKibben, en camp de vacance et j'avais perdu ma virginité avec lui ! J'étais tombée sous son charme et lui de mon corps. Nous avions débuté une relation intime et surtout secrète qui avait duré quelques mois. Et puis au bout d'un moment, il m'avait invitée à une soirée et je pensais que ça devenais moins secret pour lui et en arrivant à cette fête…Triple clac…. la soirée se passait chez Saxton, Matty me considérait comme une inconnue et pour justifier ça, je l'avais vu dans le spa en campagne d'une charmante garce ! Je m'étais réfugiée dehors et avait fait la connaissance de Jake, le meilleur ami de Matty et on avait parlé et à la fin, il m'avait proposée de me ramener et j'avais accepté avec plaisir ! Ces échanges avaient continué et nous nous étions rapprochés jusqu'à avoir une certaine complicité et le statut de meilleurs amis avait été utilisé pour nous deux. Ce rapprochement avait emmené à nous voir souvent, Jake, Matty, Tamarra et moi. Bien évidemment ni Matty ni moi n'avions parlé de notre « relation » à Jake. Je commençais à en avoir marre, je commençais à regretter ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances et bien sûr un matin, il a fallu que je vois une nouvelle tourner autour de lui, mais apparemment ça ne le gênait pas puisqu'il se laissait faire et appréciait cela en plus ! Alors, j'avais demandé conseil à mes deux meilleurs amis et tous les deux avaient la même réponse : Vire-le ! Et c'est ce que j'avais fait, je lui avais demandé de me rejoindre dans le sanctuaire et je lui avais dit que tout était fini entre nous, que contrairement à lui moi j'éprouvais des sentiments à son égard et je lui avais demandé ce qu'il en était pour lui, mais il ne m'avait rien répondue alors je l'avez laissé là et j'étais partie sans me retourner. Une sorte de gêne s'était installée dans le groupe mais ni Tamarra ni Jake avait remarqué, il faut dire qu'ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser à longueur de journée pour remarquer quelque chose ! Mais j'étais contente pour eux, ils s'étaient bien trouvés !

Et puis quelques mois après, tout à basculer dans ma vie privée ! J'avais reçu une lettre anonyme me révélant que je suis si invisible que personne ne remarquerais si je mourrais et là ce fut la goutte de trop ! En la regardant dans la salle de bain, j'avais pris deux comprimés pour me détendre, mais je les avais avalés de travers et en tentant de tout recracher, j'avais glissé et m'étais retrouvée plusieurs heures plus tard, à l'hôpital, la main dans le plâtre ! Mes parents étaient venus me voir et m'avais demandée pourquoi j'avais tenté de me suicider ! ME SUICIDER ! Et comme pour se justifier, il m'avait montrée cette fameuse lettre qui a changé ma vie pour toute l'année ! J'avais beau leur dire que c'était un accident, ils me croyaient uniquement pour me faire plaisir….Trop sympa…

Tamarra était venue me voir et m'avait demandée, elle aussi, pourquoi je voulais mourir….vie de merde, je commençais à comprendre le sens de cette phrase ! Alors, j'avais raconté l'histoire de la lettre et mon accident, et contre toute attente, ma meilleure amie m'avait crue ! Je me sentais mieux….avant de retourner au lycée ! Saxton avait lancé la rumeur que j'avais tentée de mettre fin à mes jours, tout le monde me regardait, on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis des mois et qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus ! Mes amis m'ont demandée ce qui s'est passé et j'ai encore une fois, tout raconter hormis la lettre, je voulais d'abord savoir qui me l'avait écrit !

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Matty sortait avec la nouvelle, Eva ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, non, monsieur m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas prés à être dans une relation sérieuse et préférait être discret ! Mon oeil ! Une semaine qu'ils étaient ensembles et ils se promenaient main dans la main ! Pfff, ça me donnait juste envie de vomir rien qu'en la voyant ce pavaner avec lui… Elle avait fait la connaissance de notre petit groupe, elle s'était entendue tout de suite avec Tamarra, entre jolies filles, fan de la mode c'est normal, avec Jake aussi, car elle adorait jouer à des jeux vidéos pour se détendre…ouai foutaise plutôt ! Et disons qu'avec Ming, elle adorait la cuisine japonaise…encore plus pathétique si vous voulez mon avis ! Bref, tout le monde l'adorait, parce qu'elle était jolie ou parce qu'elle était chouette comme m'a sorti Clark, un copain et moi, moi je la détestais tout simplement !

Mais le jour où j'ai vraiment sombré dans l'enfer, c'est quand elle a monté mes amis, tous mes amis contre moi ! Matty m'insultait, me blessait, me manquait de respect et m'a même frappé une fois… Et mes amis d'enfance ne m'ont plus adressé la parole ni même un regard et tout ça à cause de cette blondasse ! Si j'avais pu l'attraper par les cheveux et lui foutre une gifle je l'aurais fait, oh que oui je l'aurais fait, mais je n'aurais rien gagné du tout à part peut-être une satisfaction, une grosse même ! Plus personne me parlait, plus personne me regardait à si, à part Eva pour me lancer un sourire triomphant, sale teigne ! J'avais perdu mes amis, une partie de moi s'était détruite à jamais, c'est comme si j'étais vivante, mais mon coeur lui s'était déchirée ! Au diable les sentiments, au diable les amis, c'est ce jour-là que je me suis dit que j'avais touché le fond et que plus rien ne pouvais m'arriver mais je me trompais royalement ! Ma mère m'avait oubliée à la sortie du lycée et j'avais dû marcher sous la pluie pendant un quart d'heure et en arrivant chez moi, croyant pouvoir m'isoler dans ma chambre pour me calmer face à ce cauchemar, oh non, c'est là où j'ai pu avoir la réponse à cette question qui me troublait tant : Qui avait écrit cette lettre ? Qui ? Mon autre moitié qui venait de se briser ce matin, allait être rejoint par ma seconde moitié : L'auteur de cette lettre, celle qui avait été la cause de ces rumeurs, de ces critiques, de mes peurs, celle qui avait montré mes faiblesses aux autres avait été écrite par celle qui m'avait donnée naissance : ma maman ! Ma maman ! La personne en laquelle j'avais placé toute ma confiance avec mon père venait de m'abattre en quelques secondes, c'était elle ! Ma maman…

Ma tête tournait, je voyais flou, mon coeur ne cessait de battre à tout allure, mes jambes flanchaient et avant de tomber par terre, ma dernière pensée était pour ma mère !

Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, seule et j'étais mal, vraiment mal et à la différence de la dernière fois, seule mes parents étaient venus me voir ! Bien que je n'adressais aucun regard à ma mère !

La vie a repris son coure, rien a changé du côté de mes anciens amis, moi par contre j'ai beaucoup changé ! J'avais fait une tentative de suicide cette fois et mon père m'avait retrouvée dans la salle de bain, mes poignets en sang. Je n'étais pas fière de moi, j'avais été lâche, mais je n'avais trouvé que ça et c'est bizarre, mais quand une coupure de plus apparaissait, ça me faisait tellement de bien, je me sentais un peu plus légère et pas seulement au sang qui s'écoulait sur mes bras, je sentais qu'un poids en moins sur mes épaules s'envolait… Mes parents essayaient de faire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais rien ne changeait, la douleur était belle et bien présenté ! Mon suicide était passé incognito au lycée et je crois que c'était mieux comme ça en y pensant, aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas pu affronter le regard des autres, j'étais tellement vulnérable, fragile qu'un simple mot m'aurait anéanti complètement ! Les jours passaient, rien n'avait vraiment changé à part l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans ma classe de littérature. Il s'appelait Colin et on avait vite sympathisé, mais ça, ce n'était pas le scoop, oh non, le pire ou le meilleur, tout dépend, j'avais fait amie amie avec Saxton. Apparemment, Eva lui avait fait du chantage, ou un truc du genre et on s'est plus ou moins unie contre elle !

Plus les temps passaient, plus je commençais à avoir confiance en moi, grâce à eux, j'ignorais mes anciens amis, j'ignorais ma mère aussi, bien que mon père ne comprenne pas pourquoi, elle avait été incapable de tout lui dire….c'était si ….pathétique !

À partir de là, j'ai oublié mon ancienne vie et j'ai lâché prise ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, je me sentais mieux, Colin m'avait fait goûter une cigarette et bien qu'au départ j'avais toussé comme une folle, j'étais passée d'une cigarette par semaine à deux par jour ! J'étais devenue accro à ça ! Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, c'était ce qui me remontait le moral, quelque chose qui ne me détruirait pas comparé aux autres… Et puis j'étais passée à plus fort, aux joints et en une bouffée, je me sentais voyager, c'était tellement bon mais aussi douloureux quand je revenais à la réalité ! Tous les trois, nous nous retrouvions au sanctuaire pour fumer, sauf Saddie, elle ne pouvait pas, car elle était capitaine de pompom girls et oui on était finalement amie au finale, elle me connaissait mieux que Tamarra et je lui avais raconté la lettre et avait été là pour moi avec Colin ! Des amis, de vrais amis !

En cours, j'étais plus ou moins absente, sauf en littérature j'étais toujours attentive, j'adorais l'écriture, les poèmes, j'adorais tout et c'était marrant, car avec Colin, on pouvait discuter pendant des heures et des heures de grands auteurs, de textes, lui aussi était un grand fan ! Cool, parce que Saddie ça la branchait moyen !

Ma mère avait finalement tout avoué à mon père et il avait été abattu d'entendre ça ! Ça se comprend après tout ! Il avait alors déménagé chez mamie et papy et après un mois, ils avaient décidé de se séparer quelques temps. Ma mère pensait qu'il suffirait d'un spa pool pour que mon père revienne, mais quand il avait vu ça, et que, au même moment, ma mère venait de faire son apparition en petite tenue rose, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé de faire remballer le spa tout de suite ! La tête de ma mère restera gravé dans ma tête ! Et puis finalement mon père a pardonné à ma mère lors du mariage de la meilleure amie de ma mère, quand il l'avait vu au bras de son premier copain…Non mon père n'est absolument pas jaloux…J'avais invité Saddie et Colin au mariage et je les avais laissés pendant quelques danses seuls, j'avais entendu de la bouche de Colin que Saddie lui plaisait…eux aussi formerait un très joli couple !

Finalement, mes parents étaient de nouveau ensemble, mon père était revenu à la maison, il m'avait manquée, par contre j'ai eu le droit à un M.A.P me concernant. Ils avaient été fou de rage de savoir que je me droguais et que j'étais moins attentive en cours, mais c'était surtout que je fumais le problème ! Je n'avais rien dit, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire face à eux ? J'avais beau cherché pendant que mon père m'engueulait et que ma mère était partie fouiller ma chambre pour ramasser mes joints et tout, mais rien ne me venait en tête à part les visages de mes anciens amis ! Ils m'avaient déçue, plus que ça même mais rien ne me venait et la seule parole de mon père qui parlait depuis dix minutes que j'entendais était « déménager », je l'ai écouté plus attentivement comme pour me prouver que je m'étais trompée mais j'avais bien entendu, on allait déménager ! Apparemment, ça pourrait m'aider à tirer un trait sur mon passé ou autres conneries du style ! Pffff….J'avais donc vendredi comme dernière journée pour aller en cour et lundi nous serons plus ici, mais quelque part en France, là où vit ma tante…

J'avais commencé à faire ma valise à reculons et j'avais appelé mes amis pour qu'ils viennent chez moi, profiter des derniers jours…J'avais à peine fini l'année que je partais déjà ! Ils m'ont aidé, et m'ont aussi annoncé qu'ils étaient un « nous » maintenant. J'étais ravie, au moins j'aurais fait un truc bien avant de partir !

Ma dernière journée commença dans le gymnase avec toutes les secondes au sujet de drogue, d'accident et de spectacle je crois, je discutais pendant ce temps là avec Saddie, quand à Colin, il était surement en retard, comme d'habitude. ON continua de discuter jusqu'à que Valérie nous dise de se taire au risque de porter un B toute la semaine ! Mais je m'en foutais, c'était ma dernière journée ici alors porter un B pour une journée ça m'étais égale ! Deux minutes après avoir recommencé son discours, on se remit à parler de nos derniers moments ensemble, jusqu'à que Valérie m'ordonne de la rejoindre…Je me suis donc levée avec un air narquois à la Drago Malefoy et ai descendu les marches en passant devant mes anciens amis pour aller rejoindre la directrice adjointe !

Elle a commencé, bien sûr en parlant toujours dans le micro, à me coller son bout de papier sur mon haut, tout en parlant de ma conduite qui l'avait profondément déçue …. Tout ce que j'ai eu l'idée de faire et de bailler d'ennui devant elle ! Quelques élèves esquissaient un sourire de fierté tandis qu'un rire se laissait entendre près de la porte de sortie. Sans me retourner, je savais très bien qui était l'auteur de ce rire…alias Colin…qui lui aussi se tapa un B sur son tee-shirt pour motif de retard et d'insolence ! On s'est regardé tout les deux en riant du ridicule de la situation puis finalement elle nous libéra et on sortit tout en enlevant le B de nous ! Saddie nous a rejoint à mon casier et après avoir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux, elle nous a félicité pour notre « insolence » de ce matin…C'est vrai que c'était un bon moment !

La journée avait passé bien vite à mon plus grand malheur, je voulais profiter de mes derniers moment au lycée Palos Hill…Et puis finalement, la cloche sonna et je rejoins mon casier pour le vider de toutes mes affaires…J'avais reçu un message de Colin me disant de l'attendre au casier, car il avait un « empêchement » avec Saddie pour le moment ! Et dire qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait jamais au sanctuaire…Sacré Saddie ! Elle aussi avait bien changé, elle était devenue importante pour moi. Elle continuait toujours d'être blessante juste avec un certain groupe, j'avoue que ça me dérangeais vraiment pas !

Il restait restait quelques objets à mettre dans mon sac jusqu'à que je trouve un joint tout fait déjà sur un bouquin et je le regarda tout en le tripotant entre mes doigts. Je n'en prenais plus, mon père me sentait tous les soirs en rentrant du lycée pour voir si j'avais retouché à un joint, ça avait été difficile au départ, mais avec l'aide de Saddie et de Colin, il avait arrêté pour m'encourager, j'avais surmonté le plus difficile et maintenant, au contact, je sentais mes forces qui restaient présentes, mais mon envie m'incitait à prendre une dernière ! Je n'avais pas fait attention aux pas qui se rapprochaient, trop préoccupé à chercher un briquet, briquet qui était invisible pour moi, je le jeta loin derrière moi et m'appuyais contre le casier, ma tête dans mes mains, en réalisant la connerie que j'aurais pu faire…Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de briquet sinon je l'aurais vraiment regretté… Je me retourne, me baisse, attrape le joint pour le jeter et rencontre des vans vertes…Il n'y a que deux personnes qui en portent et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les voir, alors je me lève tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard et me dirige vers la poubelle et le jette… Je me sens mieux ! Maintenant, il me restait plus qu'à les affronter, mes anciens amis daignent venir me voir, le plus drôle c'est que ça me fait ni chaud ni froid je m'en fou complètement. Face à eux, ils me regardent et Jake s'avance vers moi, s'arrête quelques secondes et va jusqu'à la poubelle, ramasser mon joint…Génial !

Il revient vers moi, avec le joint et me regarde avant de me balancer une leçon de morale sur la drogue….

« Tu tiens à te gâcher la vie avec cette merde, tu tiens à avoir un cancer comme ma mère et peut-être mourir avec cette saleté ?» hurle Jake tout en me regardant longuement, moi, ça me faisais juste rire cette situation, venir maintenant, quand je me drogue plus, me faire une leçon de morale, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

« - Rend moi ça, maintenant ! » siffla Jenna, en essayant de reprendre le joint

« - Non ! »

« - Non ? » Jenna rigole jaune et regarde son ancien meilleur ami «tu vas me rendre ça tout de suite Rosati, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! » Mais il ne se laissa pas perturbé et attrapa les poignets de Jenna

« - Tu veux foutre ta vie en l'air c'est ça ?! Tu veux quoi Jenna, hein ? Tu as bien changé maintenant, remarque tu traines avec Collin maintenant ! T'es tombée bien bas Jenna ! » dit-il en la lâchant. Les autres ne bougeaient pas, ils suivaient la confrontation des deux anciens meilleurs amis. Jenna le regarde puis s'approcha afin de le gifler de toutes ses forces, si bien que Jake rencontra le torse de Matty.

Elle se rapprocha de lui « Tu ne me parles plus comme ça, c'est clair Rosati ? Tu es comme mort pour moi, alors tu dégages de là avec tes copains » Elle se dirigea vers son casier et le vida complètement pour de bon.

« - Alors, tu pars vraiment ? » demanda Tamarra pour la première fois. Jenna se retourna vers elle et acquiesça avant de repartir « Pourquoi ? » Jenna se retourna et soupira de lassitude puis finalement répondit

« - Parce que ! » et cette fois-ci Matty l'a pris par les épaules et lui demanda pourquoi ! Il savait à quoi elle jouait pour avoir fait la même chose dans le passé afin qu'on le laisse tranquille ou quand il n'avait pas envie de répondre « Lâche moi….LÂCHE MOI McKIBBEN ! »

« - Tu vas me répondre maintenant ! » fit Matty qui commençait à perdre son sang froid

« Alors, lâche moi » et cette fois-çi, il consentit à la lâcher et elle fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers eux « Vous êtes vraiment à pleurer ! C'est trop tard pour savoir si je veux foutre ma vie en l'air ou pas » dit-elle en fixant Jake « Mais bon, si vous voulez vraiment savoir si je pars alors oui je m'en vais dans deux jours ! Pourquoi ? Voyons voir peut-être pour plus vous revoir, remarquez se serait vous accordez trop d'importance alors disons… pour vous rayer de ma vie…enfin c'est déjà fait, mais comme ça je ne serais plus obligée de voir vos..têtes ! C'est marrant ce que tu disais Rosati, qu'avec ça -en désignant le joint- je détruisais ma vie, que ça m'anéantirais, mais tu te trompes ce n'est pas ça qui m'a anéantie non, c'est vous ! Vous m'avez ignorée, vous m'avez insultée et même touchée alors que ça -toujours en désignant le joint- ça m'a aidée à remonter la pente quand vous étiez là à me juger ! Mes amis, de vrais amis m'ont soutenue et grâce à eux j'ai compris qui vous étiez vraiment et surtout qui j'étais réellement ! Alors, je t'interdis de me juger ou de t'inquiéter pour moi parce que c'est trop tard ! Vous avez préféré la croire plutôt que moi, mes amis d'enfances … J'en foutrais des amis d'enfances ! » elle s'adressa à Eva « Je te félicite, t'as bien joué ton coup, alors dis moi, comment c'est d'être responsable d'une amitié brisée, de mensonges…Ca me donne envie de rire rien qu'à vous regardez, vous l'avez cru elle et pas moi…En fin de compte, je devrais te remercier, tu m'as montrée qu'ils étaient vraiment, je devrais aussi te remercier du paquet de clopes que tu m'as offert au sanctuaire - elle sort une boite cartonnée blanche et la jette à ses pieds- mais je n'accepte pas les cadeaux de sale garce comme toi ! Et puis pendant qu'on y est -elle ressort quelques objets et les balancent sur le sol- je ne veux plus rien posséder qui est un rapport avec vous ! Vous m'avez détruite, pas que moralement mais aussi physiquement -elle retroussa ses manches et leur montra les deux marques inscrits sur ses poignets- maintenant Eva, tu pourras dire à tout le monde que j'ai voulu me suicider, je m'en fiche, je ne reviendrai plus ici alors vas y lâche toi et…-elle allait continuer quand son téléphone sonna- Allô…Je suis devant mon casier….oui j'ai fini…d'accord je vous rejoins tout de suite…- en s'apercevant que Jake l'a fixait toujours autant elle décida de rigoler un peu- Très bien -en esquissant un sourire- Au faite préviens Collin, j'ai trouvé un joint dans mon casier, un dernier pour fêter ça qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? -son plan fonctionnait à merveille, Jake serrait ses poings- Parfait à tout de suite ! » elle raccrocha et partie tout en balança son joint dans la poubelle et se retourna une dernière fois vers eux « Voilà la différence Jake -en insistant bien sur le dernier mot- je ne suis pas une droguée, je ne le suis plu du moins, j'ai repris le contrôle de ma vie et je sais ce que je dois faire et là je vais aller chercher mes amis et se manger une bonne pizza pour ma dernière soirée avec eux ! Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! » et Jenna s'en alla rejoindre sa nouvelle vie…


End file.
